Never In A Million Years
by RiCkId
Summary: Max and her mom and dad have just moved to new york..the morning after they move into their new house max gets woke up by a balck haired boy who we all know and love...fax later on i promise..this is my first fan-fic so please go easy on me: R&R.
1. Meeting Fang

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE...JAMES PATTERSON DOES.

CHAPTER 1~Max

For those of you who don't know me I'm Maximum, Maximum Ride. But everyone calls me Max , and I'm fifteen My mother is

Valencia Martinez. My Father is Jeb Martinez. I know what your thinking "Why does she have a different last name than her

parents". Well it's simple Maximum Martinez sounds to buisnessy for me so I changed it to Ride when i was six my parents don't even mind.

My mom works for the government, and so does my dad. Don't ask me

what they do cause all they tell me is that I'll know when I'm older. Well that's pretty much a rundown on my family.

We used to live in South Carolina but we are moving to New York we're on our way there now. You see my parents like to drive

everywhere we move. Just then my mom spoke up "Max please try to at least look happy", she sounded so sad so just for her I

grinned as wide as I could." See Maximum it wasn't that hard", says Jeb.

"My name is Max" I growled giving him my death glare that could make football players run to their mommy' I actually tried it

on the football team back home. I knew Jeb was still talking but I kinda zoned out till he hollered "Max are

you even listening to me". "Sorry Je-dad I kinda zoned out, won't happen again promise" I try to smile at him but it turns into a

grimace. As you can probably tell I don't like to call Jeb dad it just doesn't fit.

When we got to the house my mom told me "Max stay in the car for a minute". I just nod and put my headphones in to listen to my

favorite song: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin. My mom get's back and tells me I can get out before the first chorus. I go

to get my stuff but Jeb tells me he's got to just go choose the room I want. The house is two story's so I choose the room in the

very back of the house. Somehow there are already beds in here so I flop down on the Queen size bed and put my headphones in

Voodoo by Godsmack is playing. I'm so in to the song that I didn't notice my dad come in with my stuff. I look up and decide to

unpack tomorrow. I didn't notice how late it was. I heard the doorbell ring, but decided that mom or dad could get it.

I went back to drumming in the air, I had my eye's closed so I didn't notice someone was there until there was more weight added to

the bed I look up and almost scream. There's a gorgeous guy dressed in all black sitting on the side of my bed. "Why are you in my room"

I demand. He just glares at me, so I glare right back, but he doesn't even flinch at my death glare. Finally he speaks up and says

"I'm Fang". I just stare at him his voice his beautiful. He chuckles at my expression. All that's going through my mind is this guys

hot. Wait, What am I saying I don't even know him. I finally pulled myself together enough to growl " I didn't ask you your name I

asked Why the fuck your in my damn room?". "Well that's a nice way to great your new neighbor and your mom let me in and told me to come

up here and introduce myself" he shrugs like its nothing that he's sittin on MY bed in MY room. I get a great idea I smile real sweetly and

say" I'm so sorry let me see if I can say somethin nicer". He just nods." How's this" I pause then scream/growl as loud as I can"FANG!Get the

HELL out of my DAMN room!" But after all that he still doesn't move. I think if yelling didn't work, maybe if I threaten him he'll get

out. So i put on my sweetest smile and say very slow and quitely "Fang if you don't get out of my room i will personally make sure your

carried out" and for effects i kick him so he falls off my bed. He looks up at me from the floor with a scowl on his face and says "gosh i guess i'll be leavin now" he gets up and walks out.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW


	2. First day of school and Meeting Lisa

Mom!" I scream still laying in my bed. She burst in the room asking "Whats wrong, What happened?" "Nothing happened I was just wondering why you let some strange guy IN MY ROOM?" I scream the last part mad at her. " I thought you might like to meet him he's a very sweet young man. Maybe he can teach you some manners." She says calmly like it was no big deal to let a stanger in my room.

"Mom I don't need your help to make friends and I have manners I just choose not to use them." I say sarcasticly slipping off my bed and walking to my closest. My mom sighs and leaves closing the door behind her. I open my closest's double doors and shift through my clothes. I pull out a pair of loose blue jeans with a hole in both knees and spray paint on them from when I spray painted the lunch room wall at my old school. I smile remembering the look on the teachers and princepal's faces. I pull out my barrel racing shirt, wishing I could go back to my old home.

You see I may do stuff like spray paint walls and listen to rock, but I'm a country girl at heart and always will be. I run a brush through my tangeled dark brown hair until its completely untangeled. When I satisfied with my hair I hop down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. I stop frozen in the doorway, sitting at the table with my parents is the boy that was in my room. My dad gives me a warning look, in other words be nice or I wont get my phone back ever. What my darling dad doesn't realize is that I could care less about my phone.

I don't need it, I don't have any friends that miss me so nobodys gonna me calling me. I sit down beside the dude that was in my room earlier and glare at him. "Max, stop now" my dad snaps at me. I turn to glare at him, "Or what" I challenge him. "You won't get your phone back ever" he threatens with a cocky smile thinking he won. "That's fine I don't have anybody important to talk to anyway." I say and then to emphasize how much I could care less I slap the guy beside me in the back of his head. Of course I don't slap him hard enough to actually hurt, well not much. I just stand up and walk out of the house.

I absolutely love my parents, so don't even think bout calling me a spoiled brat that has no respect for adults. I just don't feel like listening to Jeb complain about how I need a better attitude, and how I need to start acting like a young lady. Puh-lease if I started acting like a young lady he would complain about how I need to wear more clothes. You see with Jeb it's a lose lose type of thing. If I don't listen I lose if I do listen I still lose.

It absolutely sucks, but it's not like I'm gonna run away or something.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice that that Fang guy is walking beside me till he puts a hand on my shoulder. I tense and then slightly relax when I realize its him and not some rapist or something. "Oh it's you, don't do that" I say moving away so his hand falls off my shoulder. "Do what breath?" he asks sarcastically, I smirk at him. "Yes. This world would be so much better off without all your Emotasticness." I tell him pointedly looking at his all black clothes. "I'm not emo. I just like the color black. Wait did you say emotaticness?" he asks me. I nod my head, "Yep sure did." We walk in silence for a little while till I ask him "So what's the school like, anybody I need to know about before I start?" He thinks then says "It's cool. You might want to know about Lissa and her clones, Dylan and his football buddys but that's bout it." "Let me guess Lissa is the school slut and this Dylan guy thinks he's the hottest thing on the earth?" I ask him still walking. "Yep Lissa is always trying to get me to go out with her, but fake isn't something I want to date, and Dylan will probably try to get into your pants." He explains. "Well in that case I think I might be visiting the office a lot this school year." I say rubbing my hands together like a mad scientist. "Okay that looked really evil." He says chuckeling.

The rest of the weekend went like that just me and fang hanging out and getting to know eachother. Unfortunatley Monday arrives way to fast, and before I knew it me and fang were walking up the steps to the high school. I already had my schedule and everything so I didn't have to go to the office. Also me and Fang both had identical schedules I thought it was awesome, and our lockers were right beside each others.

"Oh no be prepared to met Lissa." I hear Fang warn me while we were leaning against our lockers waiting for the bell to ring. I turn my head to see a red head strutting towards us. She's wearing way to much make up and way to little clothing. She walks right up to fang and runs her had down his arm. "Hey babe so when you gonna ask me on a date?" she asks him in a high nassaly voice. I put my hands over my ears and say dramaticly "Owww my ears their bleeding, please make her shut up!" I take my hands away just in time to hear her ask who I was. "Max" I answer coldly not liking how she still has her hand resting on Fang's shoulder.

I slam my locker shut and say "We're late for class." I grab Fang's hand and all but drag him down the hall. "Max stop you don't even know where we're going" Fang tells me pulling me to a stop. "Oh right, forgot I'm the new kid" I say smiling at him. He just shakes his head laughing. "Come on we're actually not that far from Biology." He says now pulling me down the hall.

_***AN: I know its short, sorry I promise I'll try to write more. I'm currently working on some other stories to…..PLEASE R&R!**_

_**Love Ya'll**_


	3. IGGY and NUDGE

So me and Fang are currently stitting in our biology class annoying the teacher. "Soooooo you know your face looks like a blue berry?" I ask him as I watch his face turn from bright red to dark blue. "Maxine…" he starts to lecture but I stand up quickly. I'm po'ed now my name isn't Maxine. "Ok I was just messin with you, but lets get something straight MY NAME IS MAX. Do not call me Maxine that isn't even my real full name" I seethe until Fang stands up beside me and puts his hand on my back to calm me down. "Come on Max lets just sit back down he ain't worth the energy. They still call me Nick instead of Fang." he says pulling me back to my seat. I follow him and sit down not even bothering to pretend I'm paying attention. Fortunatley the bell rings not long after we sit down. We wait till most of the class is out the door before we head towards it. While walking down the hall towards our locker we hear the sound we both hope we would be able to avoid. "Fanggy" Lisa screeches, yep you guys read right she didn't scream she screeched.

We just keep walking hopeing she'll give up but sadly she didn't. She throws herself at Fangs and wounds her arms around his waist. Fang unwraps her arms and steps to my other side. I laugh under my breath at the look on her face. She tries to move around me to get to Fang so I decide to help him. I step infront of her blocking Fang. "Move freak" she tries to sound scarey but she squeaks. "look slut I really didn't want to deal with you today, but looks like I have to. Leave Fang alone, if your so desperate go latch onto some football player" I say stepping infront of her again as she tries to step around me again. "Look Maxie why don't you leave me and fangy alone" she says glareing at me. I'm so tired of hearing Maxine and Maxie that I guess I lose it.

I grab her by the collar of her shirt and push her backwards as hard as I can. She slams into the lockers on the other side of the hall. I get right in her face and say deathly calm "My name is Maximum, but if I hear Maximum, Max or anyother name that has to do with me I will make sure you need plastic surgery. Same thing will happen if you ever talk to/ about or even look at fang again. GOT IT!" I scream the last part. She just nods scared that I might hit her. For the second time in less than an hour Fang is pulling me away and towards our locker. "Um thanks for that. I can't really do nothing to her because well she's a girl, and I would go to jail" he says thanking me. I smile at him and say "Your welcome emoman."

Again me and Fang are leaning against our lockers but right now its free period and kids can basically do what they want. When Fang says "Just great. Well your bout to meet Dylan." Before I can say anything a guy with blond hair and blue eyes comes up beside me and puts his arm around my waist. "Hey babe why you hanging out with emo cry baby, when you can hang with me." He says winking at me. I step out from beside him to stand where I'm squished between fangs right side and the lockers. "One I'm not your babe and two I'm the only person that can call Fang emo." I tell him still standing beside Fang. "Why he's just a fag….." he doesn't get to finish is sentence because I step up and slap him. "Fang is not a gay, and he's way more of a man than you'll ever be." I say then step back a little. He pulls his arm back like he's gonna punch me when Fang steps in. "Dylan go away now, and leave Max alone." Fang says calmly.

Dylan finally gives up and walks off. Not long after he walks off a tall skinny, blond boy barrels down the hall screaming out Lady GaGa songs, and stops directly in front of us. Fang just sighs and asks "Really Iggy…Lady GaGa?" The strawberry blond bobs is head up and down quickly. "You know it GaGa is the bestes." He says like he's five not 16. "Well atleast he wasn't singing Justin Bieber." I tell fang looking over Iggy's shoulder since he stood right in front of me. Iggy jumps not realizing that I was standing behind him. "Oh hey I didn't see you there you must be Max. I'm Iggy, the iggster, ignitis, pyro just take your pick" he says bowing like we in the 18th centry. I laugh at him and turn to Fang. "I'm upset you never told me of the great ignitis" I say sniffeling and pretending to wipe away a tear. Fang just laughs and pushes Iggy out of the way considering he was still standing between us. "So you're the great Max that I've heard as taken on both Lisa and Dylan and all in one hour" Iggy speaks up looking like a little kid who was told they could stay up till 9. "Yep that's me took on the stupid teacher, school slut, and douche football player. I should be really proud of myself." I say smiling at the two boys in front of me. "I heard you threaten to kill Lisa if she so much as looked at Fang. Do I detect a little jealousy?" Iggy jokes. "That's a lie I threatened that if she so much as thought about him she would need plastic surgery. People need to get their facts straight." I protest. I hopeing neither of them noticed how I completely ignored the whole jealousy part.

"Ooo Maxie-pad you avoided the jealousy question." He teases poking me in my side. "I ain't avoiding anything. Wait did you say Maxie-pad?" I ask confused. Fang chuckles then says in almost disbelief "You threaten to beat a teacher and Lisa cause they said Maxine and Maxie but you aren't mad at Iggy when he says Maxie-pad." I smile and sling my arm around Iggy's shoulder and tell him "That's cause the igster is gonna me my personal slave for a week, ain't that right Iggy?" I ask him all innocently. "Sure. But only cause I don't want my b-e-a-utiful face to be messed up." He says shielding his face behind his hands. "First were gonna pull a little prank next period. But we need another girl." I tell them hoping they have a close friend we can ask to help.

"Yeah we can get Nudge." Fang says right as Iggy hollers down the hall. "Nudge my favorite motor-mouth meeting at Fangelators locker." He screams out. Not long afterwards a short girl with mocha colored skin and unruly curly hair bounds down the hall towards us. Without warning she hugs me, "That's for helping Fang get rid of his stalker" she says afters she pulls back. "Ok so here's the plan…" I start as they all move closer so nobody else heres the plan….


	4. The Prank and Jalyn

So here's the plan Iggy is gonna go throw a paint bomb in the teachers lounge the run back to our grade hallway. Then Nudge was gonna get on Iggy's shoulders and I'm gonna get on Fangs shoulders, then their gonna walk down the hall while we all sing out our absolute favorite song as loud as we can.

Right now I'm sitting on Fangs shoulders and Nudge is standing beside us waiting for Iggy. Two minutes after we hear a boom Iggy is running up the stair with a huge grin on his face. I give him a high five before he lets Nudge climb on his shoulders. Then the boys take off walking down the hall. I start singing This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx Am and so does Fang, Iggy sings Lady GaGa's bad romance, and Nudge ofcourse sings Justin Bieber's song Baby. Soon students and teachers all make their way into the hallway wondering what the noise is. When we get to the end of the hall the boys help us off their shoulders, and we all bust out laughing. When we look up we start laughing again, because Mr. Dawson is standing in front of us fuming with paint splattered all over him.

By the way Mr. Dawson is the teacher that called me Maxine. By now all of the students but a handful and even some of the teachers are laughing at Mr. Dawson.

"Max, Nicolas, James, and Monique OFFICE NOW!" he screams at us, and just like we planned it even though this part we didn't we all saluted him and said "I I capin." That just made us laugh even more as we walk past him towards the office. As soon as we walk into the office the secretary says the principal is ready to see us. When I open the principals door and look at the person behind the desk I scream. "Mama Tammy." I scream and launch my self at her hugging her tightly.

"Maxie is that really you?" she asks hugging me back then stepping back to look me over. "Yes mam" I tell her smiling the biggest smile ever. Mama Tammy used to live in my hometown I was best friends with her son Jalyn before they moved away. I haven't talked to them in almost two years. I completely forget Fang, Iggy, and Nudge are standing behind me probably wondering why I'm hugging the principal.

"Oh my gosh is Jalyn here does he go to this school" I ask her quickly wanting to see my best friend again. She nods the calls Jalyn to the office over the intercome. While we wait I tell Fang, Iggy, and Nudge about Mama Tammy. I'm practicly bouncing in my seat I'm so excited I missed them so much. As soon as he walks through the door I tackle him in a hug. "Jalyn. Oh my gosh I missed you so much." I say still hugging him. Then I guess he realizes who I am cause he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me off the ground spinning me around in a circle. When he sits me down he says "Is that really my Maxie?" he asks smiling from ear to ear.

"Yep it's me. I can't believe this is were you guys moved. How's Rayvn and Grandma, and your dad?" I ask him. "Their all good. Rayvn still complains about how she wants to go back home so she can be around you." He says laughing. Iggy coughs and I realize that their still back their. I turn to them still smiling, "So you guys this is Jalyn. Ya'll probably don't know him he's in a grade below us but still our age." I tell them.

"Ok first why don't all of you take a seat." Mama Tammy suggest motioning to the four chairs in the room. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge all get their own seat while I share one with Jalyn. "First off Max why did you come up with this plan, and don't deny you're the master mind because I know you way to well." She says firmly but still smiling.

"Well Mr. Dawson called me Maxine and you know how much I hate being called that. Oh and before you wonder Lisa Allen will probably becoming in here soon." I warn her smiling. "Oh gosh what did you do to her Max." she asks me shaking her head like she's trying not to laugh." Nothing major. I just basically told her if she didn't quiet stalking Fang that I was gonna help her convince her Dad that she needed plastic surgery." I say all innocently.

She just asks "Why?" I sigh and lean back against the chair and explain. " It started because she called me Maxie and you know the only people I let call me Maxie is you, Jalyn, Rayvn, and grandma. I mean I don't even let my dad call me Maxie." I say knowing she'll side with me. She nods and writes something on a sticky note. "Well atleast you didn't send this one to the ER." She says smiling at me and I remember the last person that called me Maxie had went to the ER with a broken nose and a cracked rib or two.

"Hey it was his fault he called me Maxie and was messing with Jalyn. We both know Jalyn was and is too sweet and kind to say something to make him stop. So I did." I tell her shrugging. "Ok. Is there anything else you did I need to know about?" she asks still trying not to laugh. "Yeah she slapped Dylan." Iggy speaks up from his chair on the other side of the room. She does bust out laughing then. "Well Ya'll five will be excused from school for the rest of the day. You can either stay in here or I can give you all a note and you kids can go do whatever unless it will get you in trouble." She says, this is why I love mama Tammy.

"Can we go hang out in the courtyard?" Nudge asks smiling like the chesire cat. Mama Tammy nods and then wirtes out five notes saying that we're all excused form school for the rest of the day. "Hey mama is it ok if I come to your house and stay the night so I can catch up with Jalyn and Rayvn?" I ask her standing up about to walk out the door.

"Sure sweetheart. Your always welcomed at our house." She tells me then ushers me out the door. I walk with my four friends towards the court yard. "Wow Jalyn your mama is completely awesome. I would absolutely die if my mama was a tenth as cool as yours….." Nudge rants on not noticeing when Jalyn tenses when she says the word die. I grab his hand and squeeze it. Death is a really hard topic for Jalyn and Rayvn considering they were told that Jalyn wouldn't live to see is 19th birthday and the same with Rayvn. If the doctors are right Rayvn still has eight years but Jalyn only has four and he knows it. They don't deserve to have their lives cut short, and I'm constantly praying that the doctors will find something that means that they were wrong about whats wrong with Rayvn and Jalyn. As soon as we get to the court yard Iggy, Fang, and Nudge go and sit on one of the stone picnick tables so me and Jalyn can catch up.

"So how's my favorite Baby sister doing in school.?" I ask after we sit down under one of the three tall oak trees that are in the courtyard. " She's doing amazing she's made so many friends but we know she's still sad that she had to leave you. So how have you been?" he asks me. "I've good except for missing ya'll. I was kinda glad we moved here I wanted to get away from South Carolina." I confess smiling at him. "Really. I figured you missed all of your other friends." He says confused.


End file.
